fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 2: Shiawase No Yottsu Ha No Kurōbā!
'Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 2: The Four-Leaf Clover of Happiness! '(プリキュアオールスターズビューティー2 ：幸せの四つ葉のクローバー！''Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu Byūtī 2: Shiawase No Yottsu Ha No Kurōbā!'') is the sixteenth of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cures (excluding Cure Black and Cure White) and is the second of the "Beauty" films. It was released in Japanese theatres on March 16, 2024. The ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel ''characters will make their first movie debut. This movie has also been dubbed in English, and will be released in American theatres on April 24, 2029. On July 17, 2024, it will be released on DVD. Synopsis The rare Four-Leaf Clover of Happiness is blooming, and the Queen of the Garden of Flowers has invited the Pretty Cure to come see this spectacular flower. Fujimura Aika and her friends also join the Pretty Cure to see it. However, an evil sorceress named Medea tries to take the Clover, as it could grant any wish. In order to protect the peace of the Garden of Flowers, the Pretty Cure warriors work together to create a miracle through flowers and song filled with happiness. Plot Aika and Masami were practicing for a talent show, with Aika singing and Masami playing the piano, while Hikari was watching. Suddenly, an invitation appeared from the sky, and landed on the ground. As Aika bent to pick it up, the flower symbol on the front began to glow, and the girls were transported to another place. Hikari identified this mysterious place as the Garden of Flowers. Hikari took the girls on a tour (obviously meaning that Hikari has been to the Garden of Flowers, which Masami pointed out), and she saw her Pretty Cure friends. Aika and Masami were surprised that there were other Pretty Cures like them. The girls were all summoned to the castle, where they met the Queen of the Garden of Flowers. The Queen took them to the Royal Greenhouse, where the Cures saw the Four-Leaf Clover of Happiness, which was blooming! Aika and Masami are then introduced to the previous Pretty Cure team, the Forever Candy Pretty Cure, made up of the duo Himura Nana and Kagome Aoi. Aika is flummoxed by Aoi's long name (Princess Aoi Sweet Vanilla Ice Cream Dessert), but Masami is able to nail it on the first try. However, as the Cures wish for their biggest desire through dance and song, they are attacked by an evil sorceress named Medea. Medea tries to take the Clover, but the Cures transform to try and stop her. However, all the teams before the Sky Jewel team could not defeat Medea, and Medea got close to taking the Clover. Cure Sunburst grew angry and fought back using her wish through song and flowers. The wish was for everyone to get their happiness, and since the clock struck midday, the Clover began to grant Sunburst's wish. Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam and Shiny Luminous were given a new Forever Form, and the rest of the Cures were powered up. They all performed the attack Miracle Clover Shower to defeat Medea. Medea was thankfully defeated, and even though the wish of the Four-Leaf Clover of Happiness was used up for 100 years, the Cures were happy that Aika wished for a selfless wish. After the excitement, Aika, Masami and Hikari head back to their home city, Koizumi Gakuen, for the talent show. They then began to perform, and after the show, everyone cheered. Aika tells Masami and Hikari that she's happy that her wish came true for everyone, and that she'll now smile for the sake of everyone. Characters Pretty Cure * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Hayashi Sakura / Cure Clover * Tsukino Yuki / Cure Lily * Yamamoto Hinata / Cure Fern * Fujimoto Izumi / Cure Earth * Hashimoto Chieko / Cure Tech * Yukimura Tomoko / Cure Memory * Nakajima Michiko / Cure Star * Miyamoto Kazumi / Cure Galaxy * Akiyama Akiko / Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu / Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko / Cure Fantasy * Nakamura Harumi / Cure Soul * Yoshida Minako / Cure Love * Fujimoto Akari / Holy Shine * Yamamoto Hitomi / Cure Destiny * Koizumi Hotaru / Cure Shine * Kawaguchi Madoka / Cure Fate * Kiyomizu Sumiko / Cure Dance * Aihara Ichigo / Cure Rose * Suzuki Ayano / Cure Serenity * Nishimura Kelly / Cure Treasure * Tsukino Scarlet / Angel Sweet * Koizumi Hana / Cure Tulip * Chinen Akemi / Cure Flame * Akikaze Momoko / Cure Maple * Yukimura Ami / Cure Snowflake * Oshiro Cadence / Cure Starlight * Hiroshi Aika / Cure Sparkle * Terumi Akira / Cure Glimmer * Tsukimi Hoshi / Cure Dazzle * Shoichi Sayuri / Cure Flicker * Himura Nana / Cure Chocolate * Kagome Aoi / Cure Vanilla * Fujimura Aika / Cure Sunburst * Tanaka Masami / Cure Moonbeam * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Milk / Mimino Kurumi * Syrup / Shiroh Amai * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Siren * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * PhanPhan * Pafu * Aroma * Crackle * Marissa * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu * Emi * Hana * Peridot * Peach * Shimmer * Crystal * Bloom * Tiara * Note * Bar * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun Secondary Characters * Blue * Regina * Sagara Seiji * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Trio the Minor * Mephisto * Aphrodite * Nanase Yui * Fujimura Shougo * Tanaka Seiji Movie Characters Returning * Fu-Chan * EnEn * Gureru * Yumeta * Tsumugi * Sakagami Ayumi New * Medea Trivia * Like all the All Stars movies since Haru no Carnival, the movie has a 3D poster. * Like the New Stage and Haru no Carnival trilogies, not every Cure spoke. The Cures from every season that spoke is: ** Splash Star: Bloom ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach ** HeartCatch: Blossom ** Suite: Melody ** Smile: Happy ** DokiDoki: Heart ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora ** Natural: Clover ** Techno: Tech ** Heartful Shine: Legend ** Dancing Stars: Destiny ** Wedding Love: Rose ** Season Heart: Tulip ** Miracle Legend: Sparkle ** Forever Candy: All ** Sky Jewel: All * The title in this All Stars film has '''Beauty '''in its name. There is a Pretty Cure named Cure Beauty. Reasons for this is unknown. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 2: Shiawase No Yottsu Ha No Kurōbā! Merchandise ''page for more information. Gallery Videos Category:Stubs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery